The present invention relates to golf bags, and more particularly to a golf bag having a rotatable club holder insert whereby any of the golf clubs carried by the bag are more easily accessible regardless where the desired club is located in the bag.
Golf bags have been traditionally made in various sizes for carrying golf clubs and include a generally cylindrical bag member and a strap adapted to be carried on the shoulder of a user. The bag normally is provided with a series of dividers to separate a set of golf clubs which number up to fourteen clubs when a complete set is used. Golf bags of these types are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,178 to Kennedy; 4,245,684 to Street; 3,729,036 to McFadden; 3,331,419 to Beuchviscutto; 3,139,132 to Shiller; 3,053,298 to Stamp; and 2,860,679 to Louks, among others.
With bags of these types, often a golfer, when removing a club, will find it behind or entangled with other clubs making extraction a difficult process. Also, when replacing clubs, a golfer often will find little room for the club where it would normally be placed. Forcing the clubs into the bag sometimes causes damage to club grips and may even bend a club shaft. Also, it may cause the golfer frustration which would effect his performance. This is particularly true when a golf bag is strapped firmly on a golf cart, either of the hand pull type or a power cart, since the bag is not moveable relative to the cart.
The present invention relates to a rotatable golf club holder insert which may be formed integrally with a golf bag or which may be added as a conversion insert to conventional golf bags. The insert is mounted for free rotational movement within the bag and about the bag's longitudinal axis to enable the user to easily and freely remove or replace any particular club from any location in the bag, regardless of whether the bag is free-standing, carried on a shoulder, secured to a cart, or in any other position such as in a closet or trunk of a car where access would be limited. The club holder insert of the present invention is designed with a plurality of dividers to enable the golf clubs to be separated into various slots or compartments. The club holder insert is mounted within the outer shell of the golf bag so as to be freely rotatable a full 360 degrees in either direction to provide easy access to the various locations where clubs are held within the bag. This access allows a golfer to easily withdraw a club from or replace a club in the golf bag.
Conversion of a conventional golf bag to a rotatable type merely requires removing the strap and dividers from the bag opening of a conventional golf bag and inserting a rotatable insert, along with an attachment assembly, therein. The insert is connected to the conventional bag through an attachment assembly that is fixed to the bag by a suitable attaching means, such as screws, rivets, bolts etc.
Among the objectives of the present invention are the provision of a golf bag wherein access to golf clubs carried within the bag is greatly facilitated; the provision of a golf bag wherein any golf club carried within the bag may be easily accessed thereby minimizing damage to golf club grips when they are replaced or removed from the bag; the provision of a golf bag wherein any particular golf club may be rotated to an optimum frontal access position relative to a user notwithstanding the location of the golf bag or the position of the particular golf club within the golf bag.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention and the appended drawings related thereto.